Ritz's Day aka The Battle Tourney
by Cute Adel
Summary: See the Clan fight people at the Battle Tourney. Hope they win!


Ritz Day

Ritz's Day (a.k.a. _The Battle Tourney_)

By Cute Adel

**Author's Note: This fic is probably different from the storyline. So, no critics about that and enjoy!**** And Kuzlalala helped me, too.**

One day, Ritz and Shara just woke up from their bed, Ritz said to Shara,"Let's go to Marche and Montblanc's room"

Then Shara asked "Why?"

Ritz answered, "Because it's already a long time we didn't see them"

Then they went to Marche and Montblanc's room. But when they knocked the door, nobody answered.

"They're probably downstairs, eating their breakfast." Shara said.

"I agree with you, Shara." Ritz replied.

When they went downstairs, they saw Marche and Montblanc eating in the pub. After that they walked to their table. They saw Marche is eating fried chicken and Montblanc is eating salad.

After they saw what the boys are eating, they ate too.

When all of them are full, Ritz said, "Hey, Marche! Why don't we get a mission today?"

"Ok, then." Marche said.

After that Marche searched the mission board. Then Marche saw that there was a mission that was called Battle Tourney.

_Battle tourney to be held at Bervenia Palace! Who will gain the_

_honor of victory? Note Special laws will be in effect._

_ Bervenia Events Office_

Montblanc said "Marche, all of our clan is doing other missions, kupo."

"And mines, too." Ritz said.

"So we're going to find a new person to join us." Said Marche.

After they talk they're going to find a person for doing the mission.

A few minutes later they found an elementalist named Tina. Her hair is white and her skin is a little tan. Her abilities are really strong, too.

Then Marche asked "Do you want to join our clan?"

Then Tina said with joy "Sure,I'd love too"

She equipped the Last Letter, Lordly Robe, Ribbon, and Feather Boots.

"Now let's go to Bervenia Palace!" Marche shouted.

They went to Bervenia Palace about 3 days with chocobo. And the judge saluted them.

"Welcome to the Battle Tourney! Who are you people?"

"We are Clan Nutsy, Sir." Marche answered.

The judge looked at the piece of paper.

"You will battle at about 9:00 am. Just about 10 minuites left until you fight. Just prepare yourself first."

They went to a room which reminds Marche of the locker room. Dark, cool. But the only difference is that there was a gate. It actually looks like a mattador Collosium

They drank bottles of water and sharping their blades. The spell casters; Ritz, Montblanc, and Tina are focusing on their magic so their attacks will hurt more.

They heard bells and trompets and the gates has opened.

The judge announced.

"The clan, mighty and strong. Full of force and magic. I present you, the Battle Gamers!"

There were a Paladin, an Illusionist, a Sage, a Dragoon, and a Defender.

"Malchelo!"

"Olgan!"

"Holbin!"

"Trevor!

"And Toby!"

They clapped for their appearance.

"And now, the clan who is famous at all Ivalice, even the whole wide world, Clan Nutsy!"

Marche and his friends moved foward and everyone clapped too. Except that it's louder!

"Marche!"

A girl gasped, "He's the coolest soldier I've ever seen!"

Another girl agreed, "He's also the strongest!"

They swooned and Marche had looked at them.

"Ritz! Shara! Tina!"

The guys said that they were hot and sexy!

"Montblanc!"

There was no sound at all except for cricket sounds.

Despite of that. A girl was mad.

"HEY! CAN'T ANYONE CLAP TO THIS POWERFULL MAGE CALLED MONTBLANC?!"

They ignored her.

"Fine, in that case..."

She held a megaphone and yelled into it.

"**I LOVE YOU **_**MONTBLANC!!**_"

Montblanc was touched.

That wasn't important, isn't it? Well, after that the judge anounced again.

"Remember, the special laws are NO PUTTING LAW CARDS! Only that. Now Get ready!"

**PRIIIT!**

Ritz was first She went very close to Malchelo, Trevor, and Toby. She did her doublecast.

"Thunder two times!"

There was a big storm on top of them and they got damaged two times! If she casts fire, Toby the defender will heal. If she casts Blizzard, Malchelo the Paladin will heal. They're using ELEMENTAL SHEILDS. It's going to absorb anything depending on their sheild element.

Now it's Shara's turn. She pulled an arrow from her Crescent Bow towards Toby. Her arrow pierced his armor and right to his scales. Blood pooled on the floor and Toby kneeled down.

After that Tina prayed, "Oh Spirit of the Fire. Whip the dragoon in front of me..." There was fire whips whipping Trevor the dragoon. It whipped him alot. After the whipping, Trevor had fire-whipped burns, and there was a lot on his hands. So, he can't do anything except for walking.

Marche's turn now. Marche went beside Malchelo and he tried to slice him with his Diamond Sword.

_Just one attack and he'll be KOed! _ Marche thought.

Then he tried to swing his sword but Malchelo dodged his perfect move and it was a concidered missed attack. _Darn! _Marche thought.

Montblanc's turn! He went near Holbin the Sage because he thought,

_What happened if Holbin gets to heal or maybe REVIVE his allies? I'd better attack him before it's too late!_

Then he casts Blizzaga. A chamber had surrounded him. But NOT JUST HIM. His ally next to him, Toby, was surrounded, too. The ice chamber crashed and smashed into tiny sharp bits which cuts the two. And Toby collapsed.

"KO VERTIFIED! 1 JUDGE POINT!"

Montblanc achieved stars that were used to form a crystal. Just big enough, he can summon a Totema.

(cricket sounds again)

The rabid Montblanc fan used her megaphone again.

"HEY EVERYONE! CLAP TO MONTBLANC, THE NOW _PROVEN_ BEST MAGE IN IVALICE!"

Now they clapped. That's better.

Olgan's turn! He casts Star Cross. Stars were flying fast at enemys. Montblanc and Ritz had missed, but the rest had been hit

and Tina's mind felt "better" (Absorb MP).

Malchelo's turn! He wnt close to Olgan and casts Cura! What a waste of fighting! All of that fighting work and they healed themselves.

_Just if I didn't miss!_ Marche thought.

Holbin went a few meters away from Marche and Shara, then he casts Bio. Waves of green liquid are coming to them two. Marche missed, but Shara didn't! Shara was covered with the acid sticking on her.

"Shara! Are you alright?"

Shara chuckled while showing her Ribbon.

"Don't worry, Marche. Just a bit of acids hurting me. See? I'm not Poisoned!"

Marche felt in relief. His strong ally has been alright.

It was Ritz's turn again.

"This is my favorite spell..." Ritz said. "Fire two times!"

Fire was flying from her armored hand and fires hit Malchelo and Olgan.

Next, Shara's acid wounds were partially healing. Why? It's her Auto-Regen of course. After that she growled, "Feel my pain, SAGE!"

She pulled a shiny arrow (Doom Archer) and it hits Holbin which hurts his body and soul.

Tina casts Heavy Dust to Trevor. Chunks of earth hurt his legs and he felt down.

"Another KO vertified! 1 Judge Point!"

Marche walked next to Malchelo.

_I'd bet that this hit will work!_ He thought.

Marche striked his sharp Diamond Sword and viola! Malchelo with blood had been KOed!

"Another KO vertified! 1 Judge Point!"

Montblanc went behind Holbin as he casts Thundaga. Three BIG thunders striked at one target. It toast burned Holbin as he fell down.

"Another KO vertified! 1 Judge Point!"

Ritz casted, "FIRE!"

Fire had burned Olgan's dress and his face. (Oh why illusionists must wear dresses? They look _girly_! Well, except if they were GIRLS.)

Olgan walked away from them and casts Blue Magic. What? Yes, Blue Magic. The Blue Magic was Mighty Guard, which raises defence and resistence in one battle.

Shara finished the battle by shooting 1 arrow to Olgan and he had been KOed and fell on the fine marble tile.

"Another KO vertified! 1 Judge Point!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. There were cheer leaders, too.

Marche shouted, "We did it! The crowd loves us!"

Trumpets were played and the judge announced."For the winner, Clan Nutsy, had won one Sequence." The crowd applaused for their triumph. Then the crowd had picked them up and chanted. "Go Nutsy, GO NUTSY!"

"We should be thankful to the gods for our victory." Marche said.

Ritz had blushed looking at Marche's braveness. Why? He was just a shy new kid at the real world. But at this world, he was brave. Then Marche looked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Because." Ritz answered. "You were great. So, can we hang out somewhere?"

"Where?"

"How about at Aisenfield."

"Sure. Why not?"


End file.
